ANNEX: Warmth
by story in reverse
Summary: In which Subaru awakens at Seishirou's with the intention of fullfilling Hokuto's wish. [subaruseishirou]


****

Title - ANNEX: WARMTH  
**Author** - Ayako  
**Date of Beginning** - 6/19/02  
**Date of Completion** - 6/19/02 (May be revised in the near future.)  
**Category** - Shounen ai, a little AU, weird Subaru and Seishirou (well, then again, I always think my way of writing characters from an actual series is weird.  
**Warning** - The setting is Christmas and it's far from Christmas X_X. Maybe OOC?  
**Summary** - An ordinary Tokyo Babylon fanfiction… "Subaru awakens from standing by the Sakura Tree with one intention: to full fill his sister's wish." 

*************** 

Sumeragi Subaru awoke from a wave of sleepiness. 

Normally he wouldn't have thought something he planned out would come so… perfectly. Well, he didn't really plan to be waiting so long by that damned tree that he would pass out from losing sleep. Leave it up to the Sakurazukamori to come a little later than usual. And here he thought it was all efficiency with the man. 

__

'I suppose I'll be bitter tomorrow. Why did he wait so long? Did he like watching me freeze? One thought: Sumeragi popsicle.'

Pushing aside those thoughts, he looked around. 

The complex screamed stylish and bloody assassin. Well, maybe not the bloody assassin, but stylish seemed like it. It was certainly in the man's price range, and it suited him well. His apartment was spacious with everything arranged elegantly. Subaru suspected that most of the things in the apartment were just for show. It just seemed… **weird** for Sakurazukamori doing anything besides shoving his fist through some person's chest. But he'd take in the consideration that the man was very good at acting. 

Even now, Seishirou didn't leave a trail of suspicion. No one would ever believe that this apartment could be an abattoir. Maybe the man just didn't want to bloody his belongings? 

Taking in his surroundings once more, he noticed he was lying on the couch. But he didn't really expect Seishirou to treat him like a king. But since he slept in a couch himself, he was used to it. There was also an ashtray near by, and now he felt the urge to have a quick smoke. 

Admonishing himself for a minute, he recalled it was not the time of year he would want to think of their job occupations. At least for this day, he wouldn't think of himself as 'the onmyouji' and he wouldn't think of Seishirou as 'the Sakurazukamori.' 

Not that stylish, bloody assassin didn't have a ring to it. 

Right now the man was doing god knows what in the slightly cozy kitchen. Subaru's hearing was perfectly fine, but he thought he could hear him humming a familiar tune that brought back heavy deja vu. But with all that obsessing he had done over the years, he may be going insane. 

With a sigh, Subaru approached the object of his attention who was clad in a loose, tailored shirt and slacks, was currently making hot chocolate. The look on his face looked calm, but despite that, Subaru had a feeling that Seishirou felt otherwise. Building up on all the courage he had saved for those holidays he spent alone along with a little borrowed from his sister, he brought himself to wrap his arms around the older man's torso. 

Even one who knew Seishirou quite well may not have been able to distinguish his surprise. But the new revelation of his prey's bravery brought amused thoughts into the man's mind. 

Without being asked, Subaru may have in fact answered the question that hung in Seishirou's mind. "You looked like you needed a hug," he said. 

"I wasn't aware you were in the mood to play, Subaru-kun." 

Either the man didn't hear what Seishirou had said… or rather, he just ignored it, Subaru spoke in a different tone. One that sounded distant, far from the vengeful one Seishirou had gotten so used to. "…Someone told me people did bad things because they were lonely…" he started. 

For some reason, he could just **feel** Subaru's eyes staring at the back of his head as he continued to speak. Frankly, the man felt a little bored at the conversation and his thoughts turned to the temperature. The temperature setting wasn't quite the way Seishirou wanted it, considering he hadn't turned on the fire place. A certain tree thought he was becoming forgettable. 

It was the next question that caught his attention. 

"Aren't you lonely, Seishirou-san?" 

Silence greeted his question, and he felt the movements of the body he was holding onto. Then, the smell of smoke. But he wasn't too keen on giving up. 

"I can wait, you haven't changed at all. One year with us didn't change you, and maybe you never will change… But… I'll wait for you." 

__

'Remarkable,' Seishirou reflected. It was truly remarkable that he hadn't flinched when mentioning 'us' as in the trio they had been back then. In a way, his 'Subaru-kun' had indeed changed. He was speaking without a stutter, possibly more than he ever had. He might as well say something to him. He should honor Hokuto's memory. After all, she had been their biggest fan. 

"Why were you by the Sakura tree?" Seishirou asked, sounding a little curious. "One would think from all those angry glares that you didn't want to see me." 

Subaru tightened his arms around Seishirou, seeking more warmth, more closeness from him. His voice was gentle as he spoke. "I heard nee-san's wish," he answered. 

__

All she wants is for me to be happy… 

An expression of shock flashed briefly through his eyes at those words before he shook his head and closed his eyes. All that could be heard was maybe a slight chuckle from the man's mouth as he removed the cigarette from his lips and let out a small haze before crushing it into the ash tray. "You were waiting for me. Weren't you, Subaru-kun?" 

__

I'm happy being near you, being with you, Seishirou-san… 

"Would you care for some hot chocolate?" 

He would use the fireplace tomorrow. 

__

OWARI 

Note: I made this as an attempt to use the same portrayal as the same Seishirou in "If You Love Me". Minus the fact the facts I didn't mention beauty in this. I'm glad I had the courage to attempt writing this. X_X No mistletoe. =(   
  



End file.
